The mass flow measurement technology has made a landmark progress in recent years as the Coriolis force flowmeter has been introduced into the industry. The Coriolis force flowmeter determines mass flow rates by measuring the phase change in the flexural vibrations of the vibrating conduit depending directly on the amount of mass flow rate through the vibrating conduit. As a consequence, it provides a greater accuracy and reliability compared with other types of mass flowmeter measuring mass flow rate based on phenomena indirectly related to the mass flow rate such as convective heat transfer or absorption of a radiation. While the Coriolis force flowmeters of the present day satisfy many demands in flow measurement technology, there are many areas in the state of the art in the Coriolis force flowmeter technology which require further development and improvement. One of more notable short-comings in the existing Coriolis force flowmeter technology is its inability to measure mass flow rates of low values and high cost of the meter. The present invention teaches new and powerful principles leading to a mass flowmeter of greater sensitivity and reliability, which mass flowmeter is less expensive than existing meters as the more powerful effect of the Coriolis force employed therein requires less sophisticated electronic controllers and processors.